You're mine
by HighlyFunctioningPsychopath
Summary: a new edited story. Sebastian finds the ring Clary has been using to contact her friends and Clary must be punished. What if Sebastian had continued what he started before the ritual. warning incest, lemons, rape, rated m for a reason.


A edit story of you're mine, still light1290 just under new penname dont worry xxx

I took a deep breath as he pulled out the ring that I had been using to contact the others. His glare transformed into a smirk as he saw the expression on my face. "So little sister what do you have to tell me?" my teeth closed down on my lip, a nervous tick I had gotten sometime over the time I had stayed in this god for saken house. His eyes zoned in on my lips as he notices the movement. Instantly I release my bottom lip. "What more is there to tell you, you probably know everything, there's no point in lying to you." I said back, straightening my spine and trying to match his height if not with my own then with my faked confidence. "Oh really do I." he replied and glared down at me. His arms rose up and grabbed me, I tried to dodge his attack yet the training I had been doing was nothing compared to the training that had been drilled into him since birth. His strenght pressed me against the nearest way and I stumbled backwards nearly tripping over my own feet. "All I know is that my sister has been lying and betraying me ever since I brought her to his place."

He looked down and sighed. "Why, Clarrissa, I gave you everything you wanted, clothes, good food, adventures and your precious Jace." He spat out Jace's name. I opened my mouth to respond but his hand enclosed my lips to prevent me from interrupting him. "You're fucking Jace, you know I can feel everything he feels, all his pain is mine. Including small things." His grin was back and the evilness that had been absent in his eyes ever since I started paying attention to it was back. It was weird but a little red almost black glint in his eyes had appeared. "Including ten small but sharp finger nail prints on my back."

The grin was gone and a look of anger returned. His hand slipped from my mouth, stroking my lips with his thumb before letting it fall to my hip. "I bet he didn't even fuck you right." My mouth gapped. "I can't believe I let that stuck up angel boy take that away from me." I breathed in a gasp as I realised what he meant. He pressed his body to every inch of mine, pinning me with his body to the wall. I could feel a growing hardness pressed against my leg. He whispered in my ear and I shivered at the contact from horror but he could have interrupted it as lust on my part.

"Did he even make you cum… he wouldn't be able to like I would be able to." He pressed his lips to the exposed area of skin under my ear. "I could make you scream." His lips pressed to my jaw line. "You'd be mine." I was frozen, I couldn't respond, What the fuck was he doing, why…. His lips moved up and pressed to my lips, softly at 1st and then harsh, impatient and lustful. My lips were frozen. His teeth closed down on my lip, biting down until he drew blood, as soon as I felt the stark of pain I awoke from almost a trance.

I gathered all my strength and shoved him off. I couldn't help but notice that warmed of butterflies grew in my stomach at his kiss. His mass stumbled back with the shock of my actions and I sprinted towards the stairs. Leaping from step to step and jumping the last 4 steps. I scrambled to the front door and lunged for the knob to realised it was locked, of course what else. Illogically continued twisting the knob in an irrational hope it would open. An impatient cough came from behind me. "You know you wouldn't be able to get out. You're here with me." He grabbed my arm and I stumbled, falling to the floor.

He straddled me, pinning my arms to the ground. "Did he make you scream dear sister, because I'll make you scream and I have all the time in the world since this place is on time lock , we could leave in 7 hours and still be there in time for the ceremony. " he glided his hands under my top and up my stomach. He bent down and ran his tongue along the side of my jaw to collect the drop of blood he had caused when he had bit my lip. "GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD." I yelled while struggling. "Now now, we don't want any of that, I belong to you and you belong to me little sister, it's time you properly understood that." as he said this he raised my t-shirt over my head to reveal her red lace bra and panties.

I cringed at my choice in underwear but to be fair this was one of the most modest things Valentine had bought for my mother. "My my sis, this must be for Jace, such a waste, he will never appreciate the gesture, that nitwit, but I will." he bent down and kissed my lips.

It felt so wrong, I could feel his tongue pressing against my locked teeth demanding entry yet I refused. If this was going to happen I wouldn't let it happen willingly and I would fight it all the way.

"Clary, open up." he whispered in my ear but once again I refused . "Ok, we're going to have a little fun, you don't want me to do this yes..." he paused for me to answer. I simply leaned up and spat in his face.

"Fine, every time you deny me of what's mine, I will go a little further, understand?" I blinked which he took as confirmation. He bent down and touch his lips to mine again softly, this time I unlocked my teeth but I refused to kiss him back.

His tongue slipped into my mouth and urged me to kiss him back. "Come on little sister, play the game." He opened his eyes to realise the refusal in my eyes. "Ok you asked for it." H

He said with a cheerful tone, it made me sick, his hand glided down my body cupping my breasts, pinching my nipples.

I opened my mouth and yelled in the mixture of pain and pleasure. As he did this, I thought, I hated him, hated him doing this to me but I could feel myself getting wetter and her body reacting to his touch.

"Come on play the game sis…. please" he bent down and kissed me again fiercely, shoving his tongue into my mouth. I figured the longer I kept him at this the longer Jace had time to come and find me. Throwing away my disgust, I kissed him back. While trying to convince myself, it's Jace, I'm kissing Jace, but I felt his rough hands cup my breasts and the illusion of Jace shattered.

I pulled away and in response Sebastian raised his head. "Ah, ah, ah." he said in a sing song voice, "I warned you." he smiled once again. He bent his head an licked up a drop of blood that had bleed from my slit lip and I couldn't stop but gasp at his contact.

He smiled again and continued to trail butterfly kisses down to my nipple. I groaned as he sucked and pulled on my nipple, causing me to want him more. "You see Clary, you want this, and you can't deny it."

"STOP IT GET OFF ME." I yelled but it was a futile attempt, he laughed and continued to circle my nipples with his mouth, kissing and softly biting. His hand travelled down to my waist and into my dampened panties.

"No, please don't." I gasped, breathless. Yet he ignored my plea as his fingers reached my clit. I began to panic and sob as his fingers messaged my clit, sending waves of pleasure throughout my body and helped by my already wetness. "Sebastian, please." I begged. "Please what?" his fingers pausing for a second.

"Please don't, please, please don't Johnathan." I gasped and sobbed again. I could believe this, I was about to lose my virginity to my brother, who I hated no despised, he represented very thing I hated about the shadow hunter world.

"Don't cry dear sister, I'll be far better than Jace." and with that his finger dipped into me. She screamed and sobbed, "Jace, Jace please help me !" my hysteria grew.

"Fuck… your so fucking tight… wait you didn't…you lied to me sis, you're a virgin, you dare lie to your big brother." he raised his voice at the ending line. He pulled my panties down completely.

"Why Clary, why did you lie. Like honestly what was the point, you knew this was going to end up happening anyway, in fact you probably wanted it, you little whore." he dug his finger into me, making me gasp and causing a tear to run down my face blurring my vision.

He continued to draw his finger out and then back in again, I groaned, I was so tight but the tension was released slightly from the lubrication. It was a strange sensation, of course I had done this with Jace before but this was different, I had a sort of longing for his touch, the idea disgusted me.

"Why Clary, ANSWER ME." he said in a raised voice, while inserting a second and then third finger, he pumped his fingers in and out, the added finger had made the feeling painful yet it was a good pain, like an ache, "WHY!"

"I, I don't know." I whimpered through my gasps and tears. "Dear dear sister, you should never lie to me." as he said this he pumped his fingers in and out of me. As his fingers thrusted in and out of me he leant his head down and pressed his tongue to my sensitive clit, stroking it with the tip. I gasped with pleasure not pain as I quivered with his touch. The pain was ebbing and the pleasure grew. I moaned. His teeth softly nibbled the sides of my cream thighs and with a last stroke from his tongue I came around his fingers.

A look of horror crossed my face, I hated him, and hated him touching I but he had make me cum, which Jace had never accomplished. Apparently this thought was visible on her face, "Is that your first orgasm dear sister, well there will be plenty more where that came from." he pulled down his trousers and took hold of his huge cock.

My eyes grew at the sight and he smiled, "Johnathan please don't, I'm still a virgin please please. This is my innocence, you'll be taking this away from me" yet my pleas just seemed to make him more driven as he ignored me and rammed into me making her yell in pain.

I gasped in pain, his cock was far larger than his fingers had been and the pain was blinding. He didn't seem to care and even revelled in it, enjoying the look of me beneath him. I closed my eyes in a hope that would help the pain go away. He grabbed my jaw and turned it to look at him. "Don't you dare, stare me in the eyes, I want to see you, see you with my cock inside you."

Sebastian Pov:

The view of her trembling underneath me was enough to make me cum just from the sight but I had to let her finish, she had to know that she was, what I could do to her. Her small breast giggled with my movement, her nipples a pink red ad her porcelain skin glistening with sweat and cum. She glopped and looked me in the eyes, her breaths growing faster and I continued to thrust into her. Her eyes fluttered shut as her pain webbed away and a wave of pleasure spread through her body. I bit down on her lip, reopening the cut I had made before. "Look at me."

Clary POV

He pumped me getting faster and faster, as the blood from my lip trickled down my chin, my yells of pain grew lesser and I began to cherish his thrusts.

SEBASTIAN POV:

I took her small pale body in my hands and thrust into her, FUCK I love virgins, they're so fucking tight and ugh she felt so good. I thrust into her again and again, she was whimpering and giving little yelps every time I thrusted and to tell the truth it turned me on. I could still see her fighting with herself with the fact that it was me who was fucking her and not her angel boy; of course he could never fuck her like I could. My thrusts grew faster and I could feel her meeting me and grinding into me, finally loving the feel of my cock.

"Sebastian" she breathed with her eyes closed feeling me clenching around me, "say it." I said I knew she would eventually; she shook her head still denying the fact that she wanted me, that she was mine. I pulled out of her and walked away a little.

Her expression was so funny, resembling a little girl whose toy had been taken away, "say it" I said, and her eyes grew wide with realisation, "please Sebastian." she said in a small voice. "Please what" I replied walking towards her, her eyes begged for me "please… please fuck me." she whispered. I smiled and rammed into her again, she screamed just as I told her she would eventually do.

CLARY POV:

"Please fuck me." I whispered I knew it was wrong but I needed him, I was throbbing for him. He slammed his huge cock into me, pumping me so my breasts bounced, he still had a grip on my arms but as I grinded to meet him he let go, I took hold of his shoulders and urged him to go deeper, he did as I began to scream with the sensation, just like he said I would.

"Oh oh Yea Sebastian." I screamed, I arched my back as he thrusted into me again and again, I met his thrusts again and again. I was coming close. It felt more amazing than I could have ever have imagined, the feel of his hard hot cock inside me, the friction causing more pleasure then I have ever imagined. I didn't care it was him anymore in fact I wanted it to be him. I knew it would never be the same with Jace, Jace could love me and make love to me butonly my brother could fuck me like this.

His teeth enclosed around my earlobe as he nibbled on my neck. His thrusts were faster, hard and steady. It wasn't like how I imagine sex to be like; it was hard harsh fucking but felt so fucking amazing. I wrapped my arms around him, sinking my finger nails into his back and with one more thrust I fell off the edge and cummed all over him, he didn't cum but just smiled, "I'm not done with you just yet little sister." The nickname that I used to hate but now just turned me on.

He pulled me up and sat me on top of the table, he thrust into me again, he felt so amazing, I groaned and wrapped my legs around his waist, needing him wanting him, and he was mine. He pumped me over and over and every time I groaned or screamed in pleasure, "cum for me little sister" he whispered in my ear and with his words I did, once hearing my final scream he released and cummed into me moaning as he did so. He gathered me up with my leg still around him and brought me over to the couch. He sat down and I fell asleep on top of him, him still inside me.

So i hoped you enjoyed its the same story im just editing spelling and grammar mistakes, please review and tell what you think. until next time, don't do anything i wouldn't do ;)


End file.
